Battle of Eclipse
by Kari Ash
Summary: The third sequel to 'Sunlight Twilight.' A love triangle begins between Ashley, Jacob, and Edward. Will they be able to get along to save Ashley from the army of newborn vampires. Not a very good summary but the story is better. :D Jacob/OC some Edward/OC
1. Lillian

**Chapter 1: Lillian **

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're going over your limit, you know that right?"

"Yes I know."

"You should have killed those hikers two days ago."

"I wasn't thirsty then."

* * *

Sebastian and Alani were in an abandon warehouse in Chicago taking a break from their long travel from Washington to New York. They were meeting someone in The Big Apple. Sebastian watched Alani carefully as she stood there in the middle of the warehouse not moving, not even breathing. She didn't like drinking human blood. She didn't like killing people. She rather fed off of animals, but she didn't like killing animals. She just didn't like killing period.

"You need to feed now or you'll lose it again." Sebastian said, leaning against the far wall to the right of Alani was standing. She ignored him. He sighed. "You always do this….do you not get tired of this?" He asked. She still ignored him. "You already know what's going to happen so why not feed now?" She slightly shook her head. He growled. "Stubborn as always."

"Wait up you guys."

"Hurry up, dude."

"Yeah."

"Shut up. Somebody might here you."

"What are you talking about? There's nobody here."

"Yeah, this place is abandon."

"Abandon?"

"Yeah. Now hurry up and pick a spot."

"I thought I smelled something." Sebastian said quietly, while sniffing the air. Four teenage boys were wondering around the abandon warehouses trying to put graffiti all over the outside of the warehouses in the middle of the night. Sebastian looked at Alani again who was slightly shaking. Even though she couldn't smell the teenagers, just the mere fact that they were close sent her throat burning insanely and her instincts taking control of her mind. She started shaking more. He walked a couple of steps towards her. "Alani." He said.

"I can't…" She growled between her teeth.

"You have to. Stop fighting it."

"No."

"It can't be helped. You have to get it through your head that you have to kill to feed. You're a vampire. You're not a human anymore." He told her. He looked at her shaking form for what seemed like years but only an hour. Alani was internally battling against herself. Her vampire self against her human self that still resides in her. Sebastian knew what the end result will be. She was way over her limit and on top of that, there were four humans dangerously close by.

"Come on you guys. Let's do this warehouse next." One of the teenagers said. The warehouse he was talking about was the one Sebastian and Alani were in. Alani's eyes opened widely, revealing her darkly black eyes. Her instincts had taken over her mind…or did it.

"Sebastian." She turned her head slowly towards him, her deranged eyes looking at him. Those eyes wasn't hers, it was her inner vampire's. "Please…stop….me…" Her human side strangled voice said. He stared at her with pity all over his face. He closed his eyes so he couldn't look at her anymore.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. An enraged growl came out of her.

"W-w-what the hell was that?!" One of the boys said.

"It sounded like a bear or something." Another boy said

"I don't care what it sounded like! I'm getting the hell out of here!" Sebastian felt a little bad about the boy who said that. And soon as he said, Alani nearly flew a few inches by Sebastian and busted right through the warehouse wall that he was leaning on recently and attacked the poor defenseless boys. Sebastian slowly turned around and observed the huge gaping hole on the wall and then silently watched Alani killing her preys.

* * *

"Who are we waiting on Sebastian?" Alani asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He told her with a small smile. She pouted cutely and his smile widened a little. They were in New York now, sitting at a table in the back of a popular three-star restaurant where there wasn't a lot of people.

"Wow Sebastian, I never see you smile for more than three seconds. This person must be really special to you are something huh?" She asked, smiling widely. Sebastian shook his head at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, she is very special to me and she is also very special to you, too." He said to her. Alani made a confused face.

"Who could that be unless it's-"

"Hello baby sister." Someone said behind Alani. She turned around in her seat and saw her big sister Lillian. Alani's had shock and surprised written all over her face.

"Lillian!" She screamed in utter happiness and quickly jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Where have you been sissy? I missed you soooo much!" Lillian giggled.

"I missed you so much too Alani."

"Lillian." Sebastian greeted, standing up.

"Sebastian." She greeted back, gently pulling away from her sister to hug him.

"It's been a while." He said.

"It's been a long while." She said.

"It's been almost twenty five years." Alani said. "What've you been doing all this time?" Lillian pulled away from Sebastian and looked at her.

"You know me." She said to her sister and then shifted her eyes to her lover, giving him an evil seductive look. "Just doing some research."

* * *

_**Sooooooo...what do you guys think? :D Please Review!**_


	2. Sorting It Out

**Chapter 2: Sorting It Out**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"I'm glad you're back, Edward." Carlisle told me. I was playing my piano in the living room. I spent almost two months with a few family friends in the Denali Coven. I really needed to sort things out.

"I'm glad to be back." I said, focusing on the melody I was playing.

"Edward, I don't mind you going somewhere for…some weeks but…I would really like for you to tell us before you leave." I looked up at him without stopping the melody.

"You don't trust me, Carlisle?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just been a long time since you done this." I looked down at my fingers swiftly hitting the keys._"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Carlisle mentally asked me. I shook my head. He let out a sigh and walked away. Minutes later, I slowly stopped playing and sighed too.

"What's wrong big bro?" Alice asked in her annoying happy voice from behind me.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I told her, getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"It seems like you don't have it sorted out." She said. I stopped and stood there. "What's your plan, Edward? How are you going to stop loving Ash-"

"Shut up, Alice." I said, turning around to look at her with anger in my eyes.

"I can't see how you're going to deal with this. Sometimes I see you with her and sometimes I don't…and sometimes…it's just a blur…" She said, looking down at the floor squint her eyes like she's trying to see something that's on the floor. From her mind, I can see that she's trying to see into the future but it's too blurry. She stopped and closed her eyes and then opened them again. She looked at me with all seriousness. "Edward…there's nothing wrong with you having feelings for a human girl." I looked away from her.

"I know that." I said quietly and then quickly retreated to my room before Alice said anything else. I shut the door and sat on my small sofa. "I should have stayed with the Denali's a little longer." I said to myself. I know there's nothing wrong with me liking a human girl but…how do you know that you like her…and not just be attracted to her powerful scent. I don't to be around her just because her blood smells good. I want to be around her because I like her. I sighed and decided to read a book to calm my mind.

* * *

_**This is way too short :/ I'll make it up for the next chapter! :) Please Review!**_


	3. Keeping It On The Down Low

**Chapter 3: Keeping It On The Down Low**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could through the dark woods, trying to find a place to hide. The pounding of large paws hitting the ground close behind me made me run even faster.

'Why did I agree to this?' I thought, scared. The howling of a wolf broke out in the woods. I started to panic and even though my legs felt like they were on fire I ran faster. I ran until I found a large tree to hide. I skidded behind the tree were I couldn't be seen. I sat down on the ground with my back against the trunk of the tree trying to catch my breath. Once I did, I heard a loud growl. I sat there on the ground completely still and held my breath. I heard deep, animalistic breathing. I heard the soft pounding of huge paws slowly coming towards the large tree I was hiding behind. My first instinct was to run, but my body wouldn't move. I was too afraid. So I just sat there and closed my eyes tightly, hoping that I won't get caught as the soft pounding came closer and closer and then suddenly they stopped. I opened my eyes and let out the air I was holding in. I slowly breathed in and out. 'Is he gone?' I thought. I listened carefully, nothing but the common sound of the forest. I slowly got up and peeked my head out behind the tree. He was gone? I slowly walked out from behind the tree and listened again. 'He's defiantly gone.' I thought, looking through the woods. As soon as I turned around, a huge wolf was right in front of me. I screamed and stumbled backwards. The wolf looked down at me with his brilliant, vicious eyes while making a deep growl. I looked back at him unable to move. He took a few steps towards me and lowered his head, his snout a few inches away from my face. A few seconds later, he licked my face with his large, wet tongue. "Ewwww! Jake!" I said, laughing and pushing his snout away from me. "You know I don't like it when you lick my face." I told him, getting up. He smiled, showing his sharp, teeth. I patted his wolf head and giggled.

It was the end of Spring Break. I had planned on spending as much time with Jake as possible while school was out. Ever since Justin caught us in bed together, I was forbidden to see him anymore. Because I'm a very sly character and like to get around stuff, he took my car keys making sure that I don't drive off to see Jake, which I probably would have done. Having my keys taking away from me didn't stop me from seeing Jake.

Wolf Jake laid down on his belly so I can climb on his back. Once I was securely on his back, he raised up on his paws. I always felt like I was on a big horse when I got on his back. Quileute wolves are freaking huge!

"Alright Jake. I'm ready." I said when I grabbed a fistful of his back fur with both my hands. "Can you please go fast this time?" I whined/begged Jake. He grumbled and shook his head. "Awwwww" I said disappointedly and Jake took off running. It only took us three minutes to get back to his house. He trotted by his bed room window which was already open. I eased down off his back. Jake hurriedly went to the front of the house while I climb through the window and into his bedroom. I closed the window shut. I couldn't come in the house from the front door. Billy doesn't know that we're still together.

"Hey Jake." I heard Billy say.

"Hey Dad. Bye Dad." Jake said hurriedly.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He asked rhetorically.

"In my room." Jake said quickly and then he came in the bedroom. He smiled widely as soon as he saw me. I smiled, too. He closed the door behind him quickly and walked towards me. He grabbed my face and connected his lips to mine. He kissed me roughly and hastily. He firmly put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Things were starting to heat up when we heard a knock.

"Jake? Sue brought us some baked chicken." Billy said behind Jake's door. We both stopped kissing and looked at the door.

"Uhhh that's awesome, Dad." Jake said. "But I'm not hungry." I quirked an eyebrow. Jake is never not hungry. He eats non-stop. His stomach is like a bottomless pit.

"You're not hungry?" Billy said in disbelief.

"Nope. Not hungry." He said and then looked at me. "Not for food that is." He whispered to me and then lowered his head to the left side of my neck and started sucking on it. I suppressed a moan.

"Well…okay." Billy said, not really believing him. He heard him wheel himself back to the kitchen.

"Finally. I thought he will never leave." Jake said huskily in a low voice, his hot breath tickling my neck and giving me shivers down my spine. I moaned. He brought his head back up to my face and kissed me again. "How much time do we have?" He asked. I looked over at the clock that was on Jake's night stand. It was seven o'clock. I have to be home by at least seven thirty. Justin gets off work early now. Stupid head.

"Not that much." I said. Jake looked over at the clock, too, and groaned.

"That's not a lot of time." He sounded really disappointed, but suddenly he grabbed my butt and hoisted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips. He carried me to his bed and threw me down gently. A second later he was on top of me, straddling me.

"We can make-out for fifteen minutes. Hell we can make-out for twenty minutes. It doesn't take that long to get to your house from here." He said with a mischievous grin. I chuckled at how quickly he perked up.

"Okay." I said and looked over at the clock again. "Just fifteen minutes." I told him, looking back at him. He groaned in dislike.

"Let's make-out for twenty minutes."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Twenty minutes."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"You are really pushing it today, huh?"

"So?"

"Remember what happened last time?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"I got you home before Justin got there." I scoffed at that.

"By thirty seconds." Jake made a deep sigh. He was obviously done with the argument.

"Can we just make-out now. We already wasted two minutes." He said. I sighed.

"Fine, but you better-" Jake groaned impatiently and smashed his lips into mine. He forced my mouth open so he can slide his tongue in. I moaned/sighed in his mouth. He pulled away a few minutes later.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you home in time." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Ashley I'm home." I heard Justin say. I was in the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen and put his jacket and on the kitchen table. "Whatcha making?" He asked, coming towards me.

"Rice Crispy Treats." I said pouring the Rice Crispy cereal in a huge pot of melted butter and marshmallows.

"I hope you made enough for one hundred people." He joked. I rolled my eyes. I love homemade Rice Crispy Treats. And when I say I love Rice Crispy Treats, I mean I LOVE RICE CRISPY TREATS! I can eat that stuff for the rest of my life. "So how was your day?" He asked. My mine immediately went to Jake and the several hot make-out sessions we had. I slightly shook my head.

"Uhhhh…you know….just cleaning the house and watching T.V….and stuff…" I said, terribly making up stuff. I grabbed a big spoon to stir the thick concoction of melted marshmallows and Rice Crispy cereal.

"That's what you said last time." He said.

"Well I can't do much. I'm grounded remember." I said, suddenly peeved off.

"I didn't say that you were grounded. I said you couldn't see Jacob anymore." Justin said in a monotone voice. My eyebrows knitted together in anger. "You need to hang out with your other friends."

"I don't want to hang out with them. I want to hang out with Jake." I said through clench teeth, stirring roughly now. My right arm and shoulder were beginning to hurt as I kept stirring.

"I'm not going to have this conversation again, Ashley." He said in a serious tone.

"Fine." I said, pissed. "I'm not going to finish this." I stomped up the stairs and to my room and slammed my bedroom door shut. I flopped on my bed and began crying.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4: Remembering**

** Jacob's P.O.V**

I trotted back home like a happy little puppy that just got a new chew toy for Christmas until something literally knocked me off my four paws from my right. I quickly got up and saw Paul in his wolf form looking at me with his usual angry stare. I growled in anger.

'What the hell man?!'

'Stop trotting home like a pussy and hurry up. We have an important meeting.' I cocked my head to the side.

'What? A meeting? Right now? At this time?'

'Yeah.'

'Shouldn't Sam be stuffing his face right now?'

'Dinner is pushed back until later.'

'This meeting must be really important if he's pushing his dinner time until later.'

'I already told you that.' He growled. 'Now come on. We have to go.'

'Alright.' We both ran straight to Emily's house. Before we went in the house, we shifted back to human and put on our sweat pants. Everyone was here, including my dad who was in the small living room. Why was my dad here? Sam stood next to him with his arms crossed over his chest and looking a little grumpy. Seth, Jared, and Quil were sitting on the couch while Embry was sitting on the floor. Paul sat next to him. Everyone was quiet and had their eyes on me. Am I in trouble? "Ummm…can somebody tell me what's this meeting about?"

"This meeting is about you." Embry said.

"Specifically it's about the day you imprinted on Ashley and why you guys are still together." Dad said. My eyes widen in shock.

"W-wait...how do you know that?!" I exclaimed.

"Son, I maybe old but I'm not stupid. There isn't anything interesting in your room if Ashley isn't in there." Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul started chuckling. I scowled at all of them. I could feel my cheeks burning a little.

"Enough!" Sam ordered and the chuckling immediately stopped. "Jacob, do you remember anything before you imprinted on Ashley?" He asked. I made a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you even know why you went to Ashley's house?" I thought about it for a while.

"I know it was important and I needed to get to her." I said quietly, still thinking. Paul scoffed.

"Are you freaking serious? You don't remember? Man that must have been one hell of an imprint." He said.

"Shut up, Paul." Jared said.

"Try to remember Jake." Seth said. I shook my head, not able to remember.

"Hmmmm. You don't remember anything before the imprint." Sam said.

'Damn. Remember what?!' I thought, getting frustrated. 'Why is it so important for me to remember what the hell happened before I imprinted?!'

"Don't you remember when I had to babysit you while on patrol and Sam let you go early and you went home?" Paul asked. I looked at him, trying to remember that.

"And when you were coming home you smelt a vampire's sent." Dad said.

"A vampire's sent?" I said with wide eyes.

_I walked home in no hurry at all. That strange feeling I had earlier was gone. I guess it was nothing. As I got near my house, I smelled something. I sniffed and gasped in horror and then sprinted towards my house. 'How the hell did a vampire get in here!?' I thought in anger. I busted in my house. The smell was stronger. "DAD!" I yelled and ran to his bedroom. He wasn't there. I started panicking. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. So I ran out the back door and to the garage. "Dad!" I said, when I got to the garage. He was at my desk carving a piece of wood. He looked at me._

"_What is it, Jake?" He said casually. I looked at him in disbelieve._

"_What do you mean what is it?! There's a vampire here!" I said, walking towards him._

"_What? Impossible." He said not believing me._

"_I smelled it around the house when I got here and-" I stopped when I smelled the sickly, sweat stench on him. "And it's on you." I said, looking at him wide eyed._

"_What?" He said and then smelled his shirt._

"_You can't smell it, dad." I told him, trying not to lose my mind._

"_How is this possible? No one's been around here except-" He abruptly stopped himself. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Except who?" I said. He looked at me, not saying a word. "Except who, dad?" I said again, but a little louder. He looked away from me and looked at the piece of wood he was carving. "Who was here?" Ignoring me, he grabbed his small knife and started carving. Losing my patience, I grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and yanked him away from the desk making him drop his knife and the piece of wood. I stood in front him and slammed my hands on the arm rests of his wheelchair. "Who was here?!" I said, loudly in his face. My dad looked frightened but I was too mad to care that I was scaring him. He composed himself and said…_

"_Ashley."_

"Then I went over to her house to find out that she wasn't a vampire." I said. They all looked at me with eager eyes like they were waiting for me to say more. "What?" I said, confused. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Everyone groaned quietly.

"Don't you understand?" Quil asked.

"Understand what?" Paul shook his head.

"I think the imprint made you reeeaaallly stupid." He said.

"Paul." Sam scolded. "Jacob." He looked at me. "We think that Ashley might be hanging around a vampire." My heart literally stopped beating for a second and my eyes widened in horror. "That would explain why she had a vampire's sent on her that day."

"You…mean to tell me…that Ashley's…been hanging…around a vampire." I said through clenched teeth. I began to get angry and started vibrating. Everyone started to panic.

"Calm down Jake." Sam said. "I'm sure there's a good explanation why-"

"A good explanation?!" I roared, looking at Sam with a deathly glare. "You're telling me there's a good explanation why Ashley is around a blood sucker?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted, taking a step toward him. As soon as I took that step, Embry and Paul grabbed me. Seth, Quil, and Jared got in front of Sam and Dad to shield them. Embry and Paul pulled me back towards the front door until we were outside on the dirt road. The cool air felt good on my over-heating body but I was too pissed off to cool down.

"Go take a run Jake." Embry told me. Without a second thought, I shifted into a wolf and starting running through the woods.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Paul and Embry watched as Jacob took off in the woods.

"Man, this sucks." Embry said.

"Yeah…you don't think Ashley was cheating on him with a vampire, do you?" Paul asked him.

"I don't know. They weren't technically together back then. He imprinted on her so that's not an issue. That's not why he's pissed off. He's pissed off that a vampire was that close to her."

"Do you think the vampire could've been a Cullen?"

"I really hope so. They know how to behave unlike a nomad vampire." They heard someone walking up behind them and they turned around. It was Emily.

"Are you guys ready to eat? Sam's getting really grumpy." She said.

"Yeah." Embry and Paul said in unison. They heard Jacob's distant howl.

"Poor Jake." Emily said looking at the woods.

"It's okay Emily." Paul assured her.

"He's fine. He just needs to be alone." Embry said. The three walked back to the house to eat dinner with the pack without Jake.

* * *

_**Uh-oh :( This doesn't look good. Tell me what you think?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Confirmation

**Chapter 5: Confirmation **

**Ashley's P.O.V**

"I'm so ready for this semester to be over." I said, while fixing my hair in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I was wearing a long-sleeved, green shirt with white, denim skinny jeans and brown boots. My hair was in loose curls. Satisfied with the way I look, I left the bathroom and grabbed my book bag off the bed and quickly went down stairs.

"Good morning." Justin said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning." I mumbled. I was still angry with him from last night.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Obviously." I said and walked out of the house. The car ride to school was quiet and very tense. I didn't even wave or say goodbye to Justin when he dropped me off. I walked towards the front doors of the school with a frown on my face.

"What's with the cute, angry face?" I heard Eduardo say. I stopped and turned around. He was looking at me with a flirtatious look. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with black skinny pants and red converse with a red belt. Eduardo still had a crush on me and was still trying to get me even though he knows I'm with Jake.

"Stop flirting with her. You're only embarrassing yourself." Darwin said, coming up next to him. He was wearing a short-sleeved light blue shirt with white shorts that stopped below his knees. He was also wearing black sneakers. Darwin was the smart one that backed off and knew I was off limits now.

"I'm not flirting with her!" Eduardo said to his face.

"Bullshit!" Darwin said back to his face. I left them before they even started arguing.

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Seems legit." Emmet said, looking at my head.

"Maybe if we put little blood splotches on it." Alice pondered, while staring at my head, too.

"It's fine. Can we just go?" Rosalie said, impatiently. I had to make up an excuse to why I haven't been to school since the end of first semester. My excuse was that I got a concussion from getting hit in the head with a baseball…while playing baseball…not a very good excuse. To make my story believable, I had to wear a bandage on the left side of my forehead. I was going to dread this day. I will be hearing people talking and thinking about my 'injury'. The last thing I want to do is put more attention to myself. My whole body slightly shuddered when I caught the scent of Ashley. I turned my head to the right and saw her getting out of her brothers car. She looked upset. She had an angry stern expression on her face. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern.

She started power walking to the front doors of the school until Eduardo showed up. I growled.

'Can't he get a hint?' I thought annoyed. I looked away from them and finally realized that I was alone leaning against my car. They must have left as soon as they smelled her. I looked back to see Ashley hurriedly walking in the school. I couldn't help but wonder why Ashley was upset.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Being mad at Justin has completely ruined my day in school. Everyone and everything was annoying the hell out of me. All I wanted to do was to go home – scratch that – go to Jake's house. Oh Jake. Just thinking about him puts a smile on my face for the first time today.

"You finally smiled." I heard someone say behind me.

'Is that…' I turned around and saw Edward smiling crookedly at me. I was about to say something back until I saw the bandage on his forehead. "What happened to your head?" I asked, with a confused look. He's an indestructible vampire. He can't get hurt. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You're really going to ask me that?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Obviously yes." He chuckled this time.

"Well I have to make an excuse for missing two months of school." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Head concussion?"

"Correct." He said. "I guess you heard everybody talking about me today huh?" He said, not sounding so thrilled about that.

"You were like the main topic of everybody's conversation." He growled. I frowned slightly in concern. "Don't like to be the center of attention?" I teased with a smile.

"I, especially my brothers and sisters, get enough attention here as it is." He said with a slight frown. My smile fell.

"Oh…" I said. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Your brother should be here by now." Edward said a few moments later.

"Yeah…I kinda told him that my friend was taking me home after school and…"

"You lied." He said with a smirk on his face. I looked away, embarrassed.

"No I didn't." I said coolly.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"So who is this friend of yours that's taking you home?" He asked. I looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. He chuckled. "I guess that's me."

* * *

"Why were you upset this morning?" Edward asked, while driving me to my house.

"I'm mad at my brother." I said, not wanting to go into detail.

"Can I ask why you're mad at your brother?"

"I-it's complicated." I told him.

"Is it really complicated or you just don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw him clench his jaw tightly. I started to get worried. "Are you mad at me?" He looked at me.

"No. Not at all." He said and then looked back at the windshield and sighed. "It's just…it kinda frustrates me not knowing why you're mad at Justin. I can't read your mind, remember?"

"Oh…sorry."

"No don't apologize. You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business."

"Okay." It was silent between us.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He said, looking at me. I looked at him.

"Yeah…" I said. I suddenly thought of Jacob and the pack. 'Anything but them…' I thought. I looked away and noticed that we're at my house.

"Need a ride tomorrow?" He asked with a smirk, lightening the mood. I smiled.

"I don't know. Depends if I'm still pissed off with Justin." He chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes." I shook my head with a smile on my face and got out of his car. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the front door. When I walked up the porch, I turned around and waved at him. He waved back with that crooked smile and started backing up towards the street.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Jacob. You're back."

"Yeah…"

"Where have you been?"

"The woods."

"All night and all morning?"

"Obviously."

I just came back home from running around the woods. My whole body ached from running non-stop. I just wanted to go to bed and rest for a little while and then go to Ashley's house. I started walking down the narrow hallway towards my room until my dad stopped me.

"Jake you have to go to the pack meeting at Sam's house in a half hour."

'Shit.' I thought angrily. "Okay." I told him and went to my room and laid in my bed for a quick nap.

"Well…don't you look like shit." Paul said with a smirk on his face. I scowled and growled at him.

"Shut the hell up, asshole!"

"Make me you dipshit!"

"Hey! That's enough." Sam said and then looked at the clock. "You're a little late, Jake."

"Yeah I know." I said quietly not wanting to talk.

"Alright. This meeting is about a faint vampire scent that Jared and I caught early in the morning." Everyone tensed up except Jared by this news.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Embry said with a slight scowl on his face.

"Was the scent on our land?" Seth asked.

"No it wasn't but it was close…near the boundary line." Jared told him.

"Do you think it was the Cullens?"

"No. They know better to come near the boundary line." Sam said.

"So a nomad?" Embry said.

"Most likely."

"Should we hunt it down?" Paul said.

"I would say yes but-"

"We can't track the scent." Jared said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"The scent just stays in one spot. It was like….it appeared and disappeared…" Everyone looked confused and puzzled. Some of them muttering to themselves 'how is that possible?'. I wasn't that concern about this situation. Ashley is the only thing I'm really concerned about. I knew the Cullens lived in Forks but I never once thought…Dammit! I balled my hands into fists. I need to go see Ashley and-

"Jacob!" I heard Sam yell, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking at him.

"You will be patrolling with me and Embry all day today." He said. I frowned deeply.

'What!? All day!? I can't I have to…damn!' I thought angrily. I nodded telling him I understood.

"The rest of you dismiss." He said. Everyone left except me and Embry. "Embry, you go ahead and start patrolling. We will catch up to you in a few minutes."

"Alright." He said and jogged out of the house. Once he was gone, Sam walked towards me. I slightly had to look up at him because he was a few inches taller than me. I'm the second tallest out of the whole pack.

"What is it?" I said. Trying my best to hide my anger.

"I know what you were thinking."

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Justin is not home yet. Awesome. So I went upstairs to my room to change into more comfortable clothes. I quickly threw my bag against my drawer and started taking my shirt off and then my pants. I bent over to take my socks off and heard an audible sharp inhale. I stiffen and quickly turned around and saw Seth on my bed staring at me with wide eyes. I screamed and covered my body.

"SETH! What are you doing here!?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I was…I was just…I mean…" He scrambled to say and then turned his head around and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I quickly found a fitted long-sleeve shirt that was dark navy and light gray sweat pants and put them on.

"Okay you can turn around now." I said. He slowly turned around but his he still had his eyes shut. I smiled a little. "You can open your eyes. I'm not half naked anymore." I said with a little laugh. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and stare at you while you were undressing." He said. I should be angry at him but he's so sweet and adorable. It's impossible for me to be angry with him.

"It's okay. It's fine." I said, climbing onto my bed and sitting in front of him. He gave me a are-you-sure look. I laid my hand on his hand and gently squeezed it and smiled at him. He eventually smiled back. "Now…tell me why you are here?" He smiled faltered a little.

"I…I just wanted to see how you're doing. Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled widely.

"Yeah I know." I said, agreeing with him. It has been a while since I last saw him.

"I guess you were too busy with Jake." He said, bouncing his eyebrows with a smirk. I smacked his arm really hard.

"Shut up, Seth!" I said while laughing. He laughed too and then I heard his stomach growl. "You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"I can cook you something like – wait a minute there's a huge pan of Rice Crispy Treats in the kitchen!" I said, smiling. Rice Crispy Treats sounds amazing right now. Without a second thought I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. I couldn't wait to taste the deliciousness of the Rice – huh? I looked around the kitchen trying to find the pan that was full of Rice Crispy. I put it on the counter yesterday and it was here this morning when I left for school. So where THE HELL IS IT! I frantically looked everywhere in the kitchen. I looked over at the sink and saw a pan in the sink. That's the same pan I used for the Rice Crispy's. "WHO THE HELL ATE ME RICE CRISPY TREATS!?" I yelled. I felt someone behind me and turned around. Seth had the most apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry." Is all he said.

* * *

"I should kill you Seth." I said, stabbing at my bowl of pasta. He made an adorable sad face.

"Why? That's not nice." He said, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

"Because you ate my Rice Crispy Treats." I said, eating a small fork full of my pasta. "I knew I should have made two pans of them." I said, chewing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how much you loved them." He said and then stuffed a huge fork full of pasta in his mouth.

"It's alright." I said and put my fork down. "Are you done eating or do you want sevenths." I said with a grin, still amazed how much these guys eat.

"Yeah I'm done." He said, he seemed deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…uhh…it's about Jake."

"What's wrong with Jake?" I said in concern.

"Nothing's wrong with him. He wanted me to visit you because he is stuck patrolling all day today."

"Awwww" I smiled widely. He smiled too but it was a small one.

"Yeah but ummm…" He said and then sighed, finding it difficult to say whatever he wanted to say to me. He shook his head. "Nevermind." He said quietly.

"What is it Seth?" I asked. He looks everywhere but at me.

"I don't know how to say this but…"

"Come on Seth. You can say it. You can tell me." I said with a comforting smile. He looks at me with a worried expression. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"It's nothing." He said and then got up. "I have to go." He started walking quickly out the kitchen and towards the front door. I followed him.

"Wait!" I said and he turns around and looks at me. He smiles.

"Sorry about eating your Rice Crispys and seeing you…umm…half naked." He blushes and opens the door. "Bye Ashley. See you later." He says quickly and runs out to the front yard and down the street.

* * *

** Sorry about the long long wait. I've been really busy lately. I can't promise you that I will have the next chapter up soon. I'm taking summer classes for college so I'm going to be busy. :P So tell me what you think about this chapter :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
